Ceaseless Discharge
Ceaseless Discharge is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location In the Demon Ruins, standing on a river of lava near a rock pathway. Description Ceaseless Discharge is presumably the only and youngest son of the Witch of Izalith. He is a gigantic deformed being standing on a river of lava, guarding one of his sisters' corpse on an altar. His head has two horns and seven glowing red circular eyes, partially covered by his skin wrinkles. He has only one long arm which is wrapped on his body and is framed by a "rib cage" made of appendages on the right side of his chest, covering a large gap in his body. Being very large and sporting a total of ten insect-like appendages on his back, his reach is extraordinary. However, he won't attack unless attacked himself or if his sisters' body is pillaged. Once aggressive, he will take his long deformed left arm out of his chest and use it, along with his insect-like appendages on his back, to smash the enemy. Looking through the gap that his arm was covering, the giant body will look seemingly empty, lacking organs or bone structures. His whole body oozes magma and is partially covered by strange floating red symbols, like Quelaag's. Once dead, the river of lava beneath him cools down and becomes traversable. Strategies *Taking the Gold-Hemmed Black Set from the dead body will permanently aggro Ceaseless Discharge. If the player intended to fight Ceaseless Discharge, but fails at killing him, he will be pre-aggroed on the next encounter. *Initiating the battle by shooting Ceaseless discharge with an arrow will only aggro him once. This allows the player to take position and cast self and weapon buffs in total security, even if the first encounter was inconclusive. *The Ceaseless Discharge's attacks all involve its numerous arms. Many attacks are slow and long ranged and cause mostly Fire and Strike damage. Each attack can be dodged at the last second by running or rolling just before it hits the player. Its arm will also rest for a while after every attack, giving the player a chance to attack. *An alternative method is to simply run back towards the fog door. The Ceaseless Discharge will pursue the player while attempting to attack. When the player is at the fog door, the boss will leap and latch onto the nearby cliff, holding with one hand. Attacking his hand will cause him to fall after attacking a few times. However, this exploit does not work if he is aggroed in any way besides picking up the armor set or running back where the set was, as the arm needs to be out of his chest. If the player fails to complete the exploit without dying, the player must run back to the corpse as if they were picking up the Gold Hemmed Set for the first time, and run back to the fog door as usual. The boss should leap and vice versa. Further deaths require having to venture back to the corpse and repeat said process. Boss Information Attacks 'Slam' The slam's area of damage is actually much larger than the "arm" itself: It creates a very wide shock wave that will damage the player even if there is no contact with said arm. Players should stay clear away for the point of impact, and attempt a dodge even if it seems unnecessary. 'Double Slam'Damage is listed per hit. 'Long Ranged Slam' 'Fiery Slam' Defenses Drops Gallery Ceaseless Discharge.jpg Ceasless_discharge01.jpg Ceasless_discharge02.jpg Ceaseless Discharge 02.jpg|Promotional Image Ceaseless_Discharge_01.jpg|Concept Art CD.png|Full body CD Hanging.png|Hanging on the cliff CD hanging2.png|Hanging on the cliff 2 Relevant Videos Footnotes